1. Field of the General Inventive Concept
The general inventive concept relates to an electronic apparatus, a cloud server, and a method for controlling printing thereof, and more particularly to an electronic apparatus, a cloud server, and a method for controlling printing thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an image forming device includes a device that prints print data generated by a terminal device such as a computer on a recording paper. Examples of such an image forming device may be a copy machine, a printer, a facsimile, and a multifunction peripheral (MFP) in which functions of the above-described devices are combined through one device.
Recently, as cloud computing is applied to a terminal device such as a computer, the terminal device does not directly perform a printing job, but a server that stores information performs the printing job. Here, “cloud computing” means a computer environment in which information is stored in a server on the Internet, but is temporarily stored in a terminal device.
In order to perform a printing process in such a cloud computer environment, a user registers device information of an image forming device in a cloud server before performing the printing job. However, in order for the user to perform the printing job in another image forming device after the device information of the image forming device is registered, the user is required to change the device information pre-registered in the cloud server to the device information of the other image forming device that is to perform the current printing job one by one which is inconvenient to the user.
Further, if the printing job is performed in a state where it is not known that the device information registered in the cloud server is different from the currently connected image forming device, it is necessary for the electronic apparatus to additionally change the print data that is received from the cloud server to match the image forming device that performs the current printing job.